1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid oxide fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Renewable energy problems have become major national and social issues. Fuel cells among them can generate energy such as electricity or the like from alternative energy sources of hydrogen or the like as well as petroleum, LNG, LPG, and thus, interests concerning the above have been increased.
Among various types of fuel cells that directly transform chemical energy of fuel into electric energy by an electrochemical reaction, a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) (Document 1) has advantages in that theoretical efficiency thereof is high and various kinds of fuel are usable without a modifier, and thus, active studies on the solid oxide fuel cell are proceeding so as to be commercialized for homes or for generation in various fields.
However, since the solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) is operated at a high temperature of about 800° C., there exist technical subjects related to development of a suitable material bearing durability or structures for stably outputting high power; technical objects such as heat and water management, power conversion, control, operation of system, and the like; and problems with respect to low-cost materials or structures in view of costs.    [Document 1] KR 2011-0028964 A 2011.03.22